


Before Time Runs Out

by Music1623



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music1623/pseuds/Music1623
Summary: A one shot that takes place right before the crash. Maria doesn't want Carol to fly for Dr. Lawson's latest mission. Carol is too stubborn to listen.





	Before Time Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written with no beta so all mistakes are mine.

"Carol," Maria says sternly with a hand on her hip, staring down at the woman who she hasn't spoken to outside of work in nearly a week. And even while at work it wasn't conversations they were having. It was more of curt responses they had no choice in engaging in because of the ongoing project they were assigned to at Pegasus. For now.

The blonde seems oblivious to who was standing in front of her because she doesn't say a word. Nor does she make a movement. She was still in a slouched position with her head resting against the back of the chair. A pair of aviators framing a face that was desperately trying to hide the latest disappointments in her life. But the way her hands were folded in her lap with a small smile on her lips, she resembled someone who was sunbathing at the beach without a care in the world.

Her nonchalantly demeanor was rubbing Maria in the worst way imaginable.

"Carol!" She repeats a little louder, not caring if she was drawing attention to herself from the patrons nearby. She jabs Carol's knee with her own for an added effect.

Her head snaps forward as she rips the headphones of the walkman from her ears. "What do you want," spills rapidly from her lips. She immediately regrets her tone when she realizes who towered over her. Then she remembers that their friendship was on the cusp of being a thing of the past. Being civil was the last thing she cared to do when the beautiful women in front of her ripped her heart out a week ago. Possibly for the rest of her life.

Maria takes a step back, her upright posture faltering a bit. Though her chin is still high and her anger is still seething. "Are you really going to fly in a few days?"

"Yeah." She switches off the walkman, momentarily finding a way to hide from Maria's piercing gaze. "Why?"

"It's dangerous. You've heard what Dr. Lawson has been saying for the last month. She's been vague about where you two will be heading. The details in itself are sketchy. I also can't fly up there with you this time." Somewhere along her explanation as to why Carol should be as concerned as she was, her voice became gentler.

Carol places her aviators on top of her head before rising to her feet. Her breath catches in the back of her throat as Maria's features comes into view. It felt like an eternity since they were in close proximity and she wonders if Maria was experiencing something...anything... like she was.

"So, now you want to care about how something can affect me _negativity_?"

Maria sighs, growing tired of the conversation and the hostility that have grown between them. "That's not fair, Carol. No matter what goes on between us, I will always care about your safety. Your well being. You know that."

"Well, you could have fooled me _Mrs._ Rambeau."

"Stop making this about me going back home."

There is no verbal response from Carol but the visible tightness in her jaw gives her feelings away.

"You don't get to be mad at me for making a decision that will give Monica and I a better life," Maria continues. "I'm so tired. Frank is draining me because our marriage is a shit show. Monica is unhappy because all she knows now is sadness, arguments, and her mother crying more than she smiles. And you, Carol?" Maria pauses, not knowing how to say what she truly feels. "It hurts me that I am destroying you the way I am."

Unshed tears that Maria blinks away is not missed by Carol. Her heart breaks all over again. She knew that Maria was just trying to free herself from the chaos that consumed her but she still felt like Maria was abandoning them in some way. More specifically, abandoning her.

"The weight of it all is becoming unbearable. I'm just trying to save myself and give Monica the childhood she deserves before it's too late." Maria reaches out to touch Carol's forearm but her gesture is swiftly rejected. "Just please try to understand," she pleads. "This doesn't have to ruin our friendship. I never want to lose you. Not over this or to the skies," Maria reminds her, still hoping she could deter her from flying.

Carol lets out a cynical laugh, covering her eyes once again with her shades. The woman she was in love with always knew how to wreck her with words. First, it was when Maria told her that she was pregnant with Frank's child. Second, when she was informed that her best friend was going to get married. Third, when Maria asked her superiors for a reassignment to a base in Louisiana. And now, as she begs her not a fly mission she felt like she was created to do. As she begs her not to give up on their friendship as if it wasn't a key factor in her decision to leave.

"Just make sure you have my back while I'm among the clouds on Friday. After that, I promise not to be a burden anymore."

Carol's chest aches immediately at the sight of tears staining Maria's face. She wanted to wipe them away and apologize profusely for being a selfish asshole. But she doesn't. Her coping mechanism was retaliation in the form of inflicting as much pain in return when she felt justifiable in doing so. A skill she developed as a child that is perfected as an adult.

She side steps Maria to make her way to the parking lot. But after making a few steps in that direction, she turns on her heels and is met with dark, brown eyes that was filled with regret and an unshielded brokenness. The world grows still around them. The moment is fleeting.

Maria rushes back inside to her office when she catches that smirk that pulls at Carol's lips, seemingly mocking the way she poured her heart out. She understood why Carol hated her so much. It just didn't take the sting of it away. Only thing she could do now was hope that Carol would find a way to forgive her. One day. Before it was too late to undo all the damage that had transpired in the course of seven days.

Carol sprints to her car, ignoring the confusing gazes people were giving her as they analyze the events that had unfolded before them. The fake satisfaction she felt dissipates with each step she takes. Guilt quickly seeped into her heart. She fumbles with her keys before she can successfully open her car. Once the driver's door is slammed shut, she grips the steering wheel as the recent conversation plays on an endless loop in her mind.

"How could I be so fucking stupid," Carol mumbles while her own tears falls freely. She knew that she could not leave things the way they were before Maria moved to Louisiana. Their friendship deserved more than that. Ten minutes later, Carol got her emotions under control just enough to leave base for the remainder of her lunch break. She only had six months to prove to Maria that she still wanted her in her life, in whatever capacity that could be.

_Nothing would stop her._

 

But within three days, life had other plans for them. Carol would never get the chance to save their friendship. Maria would never know how much she still meant to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that wasn't too terrible to read. I wrote this on a whim last night since these two characters wouldn't leave me alone until I created something about them. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
